


Cleaning Day

by Sleepying_birdy



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Hell, I wrote with with a friend over a year ago as a joke, Joke fanfiction, Kinky, M/M, WTF, anus eating, i hate myself for even posting it, i have no clue what this is tbh, patty meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepying_birdy/pseuds/Sleepying_birdy
Summary: It’s time for spongebobs monthly cleaning





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago as a joke and now I hate myself because of it.

It's was a peaceful day in bikini bottom. Krabs was counting his money, Patrick was blowing some...bubbles and spongebob was at work with he's best buddy squidy. Squidward sighed as he looked towards the cash registered another day at work he thought, spongebob stared at his friend through the window of his work space a friend he would always be but he longed for moreWith lust in the young sponges eyes he had realized that he was burning the pattys so he averted his eyes to the sizzling meat only to look up at the gorgeous squid once again. H e fiddled with his spatula licking his yellow lips, "immm reaaddy" he whispered to himself as he hardened at the sight of his tentacle pal. The young sponge was so lost in lude thoughts of he's pal that he didn't realize that the dashing squid was yelling at him. Snapping out if it the sponge asked "Sorry what did you say?" Squidward sighed rubbing his temples "I said 2 krabby Patty's and a large Kelp shake youNimrod" Sponge hardened even myself ore when the squid called him names. Nimrod Nimrod Nimrod the thought bounces around in his head like his

like his other head in his pants, he throws the patties on the grill flipping them pushing them slapping them he's making them with extra love this time more more more his head screamed. Sponge then decided it was time to add the "special sauce" the sauce that made the patty the most delicious and juicy meat in the world. Sponge Bob quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled out his 16 inch long meat stick and ejaculated on the patties as he thought about his love interest. He swiftly zipped himself up and flipped the patties once more. "Order up!" He said in his normal cheery voice as he hander the love files burgers to squid ward. Little did the sponge know the squid saw it all- every last bit- he wasn't disgusted Ashe thought he would be, more aroused, his face twisted at the thought of Dominating the sponge with his tentacles. Wrapping himself around the sponge and finding his way into one of spondeboobs many holes- after handing the patty to the costumer, squid ward walked behind to the kitchen- 'it's time for the inspection spongebob-'Spongebob was innocently standing near the grill when he bolted his head toward the squid who was putting on rubber gloves. Blushingkrab red sponge began to strip and open his butocks for the slippery squid. "In ready" he stated and the squid wasted no time. He dug all several of his tentacles in at once causing the sponge to gasp. Every month spongebob needed his annual cleaning because he couldn't stop stuffing the patty meat up his anus.


End file.
